Blessés
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Et si le loup de Sam n'aimait pas Emily? Et si le loup l'avait attaqué pour essayer de la faire disparaître? Et si une âme-soeur abusait de l'imprégnation? Et si l'homme était forcé de subir tout ça?
1. He's gone

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2: **A l'exception du chapitre 1, les titres de chaques chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson 'Hurt' écrite par Trent Reznor, chanteur du groupe Nine Inch Nails. Je ne les traduirais donc pas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1: He's gone -<strong>

Sam Uley regardait les restes de la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle ressemblait à du marbre. Ses longs cils sombres se courbaient vers ses joues. Elle était si petite et si...brisée.

Elle était frigorifiée et trempée. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il la rapprocha de son torse nu d'une manière protectrice. Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir une température corporelle aussi extrême. Il n'avait rien d'autre pour la réchauffer. Rien d'autre à lui offrir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, son visage avait été plongé dans la boue.

"Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal?" demanda-t-il parce qu'elle semblait brisée.

Il avait essayé de l'aider à se relever mais elle n'avait pas pu bouger, donc il l'avait soulevé du sol. Elle semblait légère dans ses bras. Ça ne lui demandait aucun effort de la porter. Il courrait à bonne foulée à travers les bois. Il avait déjà parcouru une certaine distance lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il la portait vers chez _lui_; pas vers chez elle. Il s'arrêta, pétrifié par la signification de tout ça.

"Il est parti," dit-elle, d'une voix rauque et tendue par l'effort de parler. C'était comme si elle ne tenait littéralement plus qu'à un fil. Peut-être qu'elle s'était aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté.

Et comme un barrage fuyant, une fois qu'elle eut dit ça, ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Encore et encore. Comme si elle essayait de se convaincre de la réalité de ce fait.

Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qui était ce 'il'. Edward Cullen et toute sa famille étaient partis. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux pour le peuple Quileute. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'un clan de vampire sur le pas de leur porte. Ils allaient allumer des feux de camps sur les falaises lorsqu'ils apprendraient que les Cullen étaient partis. Il allait prier tout les dieux pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais et qu'aucun autre garçon de la Rez devienne comme lui.

Mais son coeur saignait pour ce petit brin de fille. Il lui avait dit son nom. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse son nom; qu'elle sache qui était son sauveur.

Mais il ne devrait pas l'emmener chez lui. Il la serra encore plus contre lui; il pressa ses lèvres contre son front glacé avant de faire volte-face pour la ramener chez **elle**.

* * *

><p>Bella était consciente qu'elle avait été trouvée. Il s'était présenté; il avait dit que Charlie l'avait envoyé. Elle aurait dû être irritée d'être dans les bras d'un étranger à moitié nu; mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait chaud pour la première fois depuis des heures. Elle aurait dû se plaindre lorsque ses lèvres chaudes et sèches s'étaient pressées contre son front, mais elle n'avait rien dit.<p>

Il la bougea dans ses bras et recommença à courir.

Elle entendit le brouhaha de nombreuses voix masculines. Sam ralentit lorsqu'ils approchèrent. Il semblait en fait hésiter à la porter là-dedans.

"Je l'ai," annonça-t-il. Sa voix était profonde et puissante. Elle l'avait entendu résonner dans son torse.

D'autres personnes parlèrent, mais elle ne pouvait entendre que Sam. Son oreille était pressée contre la peau chaude de son torse nu. Il était tout ce qui avait du sens.

Elle entendit la voix de Charlie. "Charlie?" appela-t-elle. Sa propre voix lui semblait bizarre et petite. Elle avait oublié de l'appeler Papa.

Elle entendit à nouveau Sam. "Il vaut peut-être mieux que je la porte," suggéra-t-il.

Oh oui, s'il te plaît, voulait-elle dire. S'il te plaît, garde-moi dans tes bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sam la bougea à nouveau et ensuite, elle sentit le cuir de la veste de son père. Il tangua un petit peu sous son poids. Sam l'avait porté si facilement. Sans effort.

Elle pouvait le voir hésiter. Il semblait avoir peur que Charlie la fasse tomber. Il courut en avant et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour eux. Il tint la porte et elle le regarda alors que Charlie la portait à l'intérieur. Charlie était grand mais Sam faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui. Son grand sauveteur ténébreux. Il se tenait là, une main tendue comme s'il se préparait à la rattraper lorsque les bras de Charlie lui feraient défaut; prêt à la rattraper lorsqu'elle tomberait.

Ce serait agréable. Que quelqu'un soit là pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle tomberait. Elle tombait tout le temps.

"Il y a des couvertures dans le placard en haut des escaliers," dit Charlie à Sam et il partit rapidement en chercher. Il les tendit à Charlie lorsqu'il revint et ensuite alla rejoindre ses deux sosies légèrement plus petits dans un coin de la pièce.

Charlie et le Dr. Gerandy discutaient, mais elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle les entendit parler à voix basse des Cullen qui avaient quitté la ville. Elle entendit Charlie murmurer ses remerciements à l'équipe de volontaires. Alors qu'ils partaient l'un après l'autre, la maison devint plus silencieuse.

Elle sentit une main chaude sur son visage, puis elle sentit le poids d'une couverture supplémentaire être posé sur elle. Des mains puissantes et chaudes la bordèrent. Les mêmes doigts chauds effleurèrent son visage et puis il partit.

"Il est parti," marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : I hurt myself today<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. I hurt myself today

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2: I hurt myself today -<strong>

Sam Uley souffrait. C'était entrain de devenir une situation normale pour lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il semblait être capable de bien faire maintenant; blesser les gens. Se blesser lui-même. Un monde de blessure.

Il pensait que la seule chose qu'il avait fait récemment et qui n'avait blessé personne, c'était d'avoir trouvé Bella Swan quand elle s'était perdue en forêt.

Mais bizarrement, faire ça l'avait blessé **lui **encore plus.

Il l'avait sauvé et ce faisant, s'était damné.

Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle; à la fille perdue. Enfin, pas lui, techniquement, son loup.

Il était l'Alpha, il était un homme qui s'était imprégné. Il avait brisé le coeur de sa petite amie, Leah, quand il s'était imprégné d'Emily.

Sa vie était un bordel complet et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Il l'avait même dit à voix haute. "Seigneur, je ne pense pas que ma vie pourrait être pire."

Et ensuite, elle l'était **devenue**. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il valait mieux pas prononcer ce genre de merde à voix haute.

Il avait été appelé une nuit par Billy Black et Harry Clearwater pour mettre sa toute jeune Meute en action. La fille de Charlie avait disparu dans la forêt. Ils avaient été tous les trois impatients d'aider: lui, Paul et Jared.

Il avait trouvé Bella, pas les autres. Roulée en boule avec le visage dans la boue. Tremblante et souffrant d'un début d'hypothermie. Son loup l'avait longuement reniflé; le museau froncé à cause de son odeur de vampire. Horriblement sucrée comme toujours.

Mais la fille. La triste petite fille brisée et perdue. Son loup l'avait poussé de son museau noir; demandant une réaction. Elle l'avait regardé, les yeux bouffis et le corps glacé.

Le loup avait voulu qu'elle le voit et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se demandait parfois si elle se rappelait du loup noir. Il était probablement un des acteurs de ses cauchemars. Il était une créature cauchemardesque après tout; une créature surnaturelle géante qui avait une force incroyable.

Le loup ne pouvait pas la porter, donc il avait repris forme humaine et enfilé son short.

Et **il **l'avait porté.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et elle s'y était moulé comme si elle avait été faite pour eux. Il s'était surpris à lui embrasser le front. Et il avait essayé de la porter chez lui, pas chez elle, où son père et les autres l'attendait.

Il n'avait _pas _voulu confier son corps presque inconscient à son propre père.

Putain, qu'est-ce que ça avait été tout ça? Comment aurait-il pu l'emmener chez lui? Avec son âme-soeur là?

Il y a pensé pendant des semaines après ça. Seul et humain, il y a pensé. Pouvait pas prendre le risque d'y penser quand il était transformé, au cas où les autres s'en apercevraient. L'avoir trouvé roulée en boule comme ça hantait ses rêves et les autres loups le savaient. Il avait essayé de s'en empêcher mais ça n'arrêtait pas de lui échapper lorsqu'il était transformé.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait que le loup influençait l'homme d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il avait bien assez de merde à gérer. Il avait Emily.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Emily Young à l'époque où il sortait avec Leah. Bordel, il avait Leah Clearwater, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps à regarder Emily? Mais ensuite, il avait embrassé son héritage. Ha! En tout cas, c'était que le vieux Quil lui avait dit.

Il était heureux avec Leah. Il s'était autorisé à être heureux et...Bam! C'est un loup. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de le dire à Leah ou même à sa propre mère et ça lui avait causé des problèmes. Les secrets et les mensonges sont un tel poison.

Et ensuite...double Bam! L'imprégnation. Sympa de l'avoir prévenu. S'il avait su qu'une telle possibilité existait, il aurait rompu avec Leah bien plus tôt. Pour son propre bien. La dernière chose qu'il avait jamais voulu, c'était la blesser encore plus. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert après sa disparition.

Et tout était allé en enfer. L'imprégnation.

Il avait résisté.

L'imprégnation était mal. C'était bizarre. Personne n'avait un tel coup de foudre. Et ce n'était même pas vraiment de l'amour'.

Il savait ce qu'était le véritable amour et ce n'était pas ça. Ça c'était particulier et artificiel. C'était comme s'il avait été hypnotisé pour aboyer quand quelqu'un claquait des doigts ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne savait pas **pourquoi **il faisait ça. Et son loup ne le savait pas non plus. C'était comme s'il y'a avait une troisième entité en lui, et putain, s'il avait pas déjà bien assez d'emmerdes avec ce qui se passait dans son corps sans devoir en plus obéir aux ordres des dieux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'était comme pour les autres membres de la Meute, quand il leur donnait un ordre. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas d'accord. Ils pensaient peut-être que c'était stupide mais ils devaient **quand même **le faire. C'était la même chose avec l'imprégnation.

Une réaction automatique.

Et il devait obéir à son âme-soeur. Elle était l'hypnotiseur qui le faisait aboyer.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si sa condition d'alpha entrait en conflit avec son imprégnation. Si la tribu était attaquée et que son âme-soeur lui disait de rester avec elle et de lui tenir la main...que ferait-il? Il ne le savait honnêtement pas. Il priait juste pour ne jamais avoir à le découvrir.

Il détestait ça.

Il faisait de gros effort pour étirer l'imprégnation. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait ça. Comme un gigantesque élastique. Peut-être que s'il continuait à tirer dessus; à le triturer; peut-être qu'un jour l'élastique deviendrait lâche et perdrait sa force, comme l'élastique d'un vieux sous-vêtement; un jour ça s'étirerait et ça ne se remettrait plus en place. Ça craquerait avant de se désagréger. Ou de se défaire comme un vieux pull détricoté ne laissant qu'une pile de fil. Il espérait qu'un jour ça ne ferait _plus _ce que c'était sensé faire.

Parce que ça le liait à quelqu'un.

Et il **détestait **ça.

C'était un plan sans espoir, mais c'était le seul qu'il avait.

Il ne pouvait pas demander aux Anciens comment rompre une imprégnation; ils pensaient tous que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivé. C'était genre, 'il est si chanceux'...ouais, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait? Il ne pensait vraiment pas. A moins d'avoir d'excellents arguments.

Aucun d'_eux_ ne s'était jamais imprégné. Aucun d'eux ne s'était même jamais transformé.

Et en quoi **ça **ça avait du sens? Si l'imprégnation était censée faire des loups plus forts, alors ça existerait certainement même s'il n'y avait pas de Meute. Si c'était censé s'assurer que les bonnes personnes aient des enfants ensembles pour faire des loups plus forts. Alors ça devrait arriver tout le temps, pour que les meilleurs loups existent en temps voulu, lorsque la tribu **aurait **besoin d'eux.

Mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça. L'imprégnation n'était pas un truc de Quileute; c'était juste un truc de loups. Et ça n'avait aucun sens non plus.

Et avaient-ils des journaux? Ou un guide de métamorphose pour les nuls? Non. Rien du tout. Pas d'aide du côté des Anciens non plus. Ou de leurs ancêtres. On aurait pu croire qu'au moins un d'entre eux aurait eu la présence d'écrire toute cette merde.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était quelques chansons et histoires et quatre-vingt pour cent de la tribu pensait que ce n'était que ça; que des histoires. Les Légendes; avec un L majuscule. C'était comme ce jeu d'enfant, le téléphone arabe: quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose et que c'est répété encore et encore, et quand on arrive à la fin du cercle, ou quelques générations plus tard, le message original a complètement été changé.

Les arguments des Anciens n'étaient que de la merde. Ils ne connaissaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas des loups et ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était de partager son corps et son esprit avec un animal. Un animal impossible à comprendre parfois.

Il pensait que le loup ressentait la même chose... Que faisait-**il **à partager son corps avec un homme? Un homme impossible à comprendre parfois.

Et qui s'intéressait à ce que le loup voulait?

Tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert en matière de loup s'était fait à la dure. C'était lui. Sam Uley; bulldozer. Seigneur, personne ne lui avait même jamais dit comme redevenir humain. Personne n'avait su ce qui lui était arrivé. Deux semaines, il était caché dans la forêt à penser qu'il avait perdu l'esprit et qu'il était entrain de devenir fou. Deux semaines avant qu'il ne finisse par redevenir humain pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'était réveillé nu et perdu et à des kilomètres de chez lui. Ça avait été un putain de cauchemar.

Pas étonnant qu'il éprouve autant de sympathie pour Bella; lui aussi avait été perdu dans les bois.

Et en ce qui le concernait, l'imprégnation était juste un autre cauchemar. Ils lui avaient dit que le loup pouvait être tout ce que la jeune fille voulait. C'était ce que lui avait expliqué le vieux Quil quand il avait été le voir pour lui demander c'était quoi ces putains de conneries. Il n'avait pas utilisé ces mots-là. Le vieux Quil n'hésitait pas à vous mettre un coup de canne sur la tête si vous juriez ou vous montriez irrespectueux devant lui.

Le vieux Quil avait utilisé beaucoup de mots réconfortants et de phrases de genre 'c'est ta moitié' et il avait marmonné des 'âmes-soeurs' et des 'loups plus forts.'

Donc il avait essayé ça. Il avait dit à Emily qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle. Et il avait expliqué à Emily qu'il pouvait être tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait été très honnête. Tu sais, je pourrais être ton ami, ton frère, etcetera. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Emily pour comprendre qu'il **devait** faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait pas de 'pourrait'.

Ouais c'est ça.

Il n'avait jamais su à quel point Emily en voulait à sa cousine et soi-disant meilleure amie. Honnêtement, la pauvre Leah n'avait aucune idée du genre de vipère que sa 'meilleure' amie était. Et il ne pouvait même pas lui le dire, Emily lui l'avait interdit.

Donc quand l'homme de Leah était venu la voir pour lui expliquer qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle, elle l'avait agrippé, littéralement, à deux mains.

Il avait été horrifié.

Il s'était enfui. Mais cette putain d'imprégnation avait usé de sa 'magie' sur lui. Elle était retournée à la Réserve Makah, à Neah Bay, et il avait tenu deux jours avant d'apparaître sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait su exactement où elle était. Il pouvait la traquer comme un phare dans la nuit. Il avait l'impression d'être Wyle E. Coyote avec un élastique géant. Qui le renvoyait vers elle. Généralement à travers un énorme rocher ou quelque chose d'autre qui infligerait un maximum de dégâts à sa carcasse poilue.

Et elle l'avait accueilli à bras et à cuisses grand ouverts.

Mais ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Son loup avait décidé qu'**il **ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait bien Leah et il savait que Leah rendait Sam heureux. Le loup ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Sam était généralement assez fort pour garder le loup sous contrôle. Les deux semaines qu'il avait passé transformé avant de se rappeler comment être humain, lui avait donné une rare connaissance de l'esprit du loup. Il était plutôt simple, vraiment: de la nourriture, de l'eau, un abri, la chasse et une compagne. C'était la liste des 'choses à faire' pour le loup.

Sam; Sam l'humain, avait rompu avec Leah. Et son loup n'approuvait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement humain de Sam; à savoir, la blesser maintenant pour qu'elle ne souffre pas encore plus plus tard. Il avait quitté Neah Bay, il était retourné à La Push et Emily n'était pas là. Mais Sam savait qu'elle reviendrait; il n'y avait **pas moyen **qu'elle le laisse lui échapper aussi facilement.

Et il avait eu raison. La fois suivante, Emily vint à **lui**. Il la trouva sur le pas de sa porte et elle lui annonça qu'elle emménageait chez lui. Elle avait même préparé ses putains de valises. Elle savait que si c'était ce qu'**elle **voulait, il ne pouvait pas dire 'non'. Le loup avait montré les crocs, mais Sam l'avait violemment combattu. Ils devaient se montrer plus intelligents que ça.

La première semaines, elle fit quelques remarques mesquines sur Leah et il perdit le contrôle. Il la remit à sa place pour avoir été aussi méchante envers sa cousine et supposée amie. Et le loup profita de ce qu'il vit comme un avantage. Pendant que Sam l'humain était distrait, le loup essaya d'arracher la tête d'Emily.

C'était vraiment simple pour le loup; il ne l'aimait pas et elle rendait Sam triste. Elle devait disparaître.

Et Sam l'humain avait été si horrifié par ce qu'il, ou ils, ou quoi que ce soit, avait fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre forme humaine pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était sa main griffue se tendant vers le visage d'Emily. Merci Seigneur, Jared était transformé et avait réalisé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en entendant les pensées paniquées de Sam. Jared avait appelé Sue Clearwater et elle était venue chercher Emily pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Charlie Swan, de par sa position de sheriff était venu enquêter. Et Sue lui avait dit qu'Emily avait été attaquée par un ours. Et on aurait vraiment dit ça.

Il s'était calmé **et **avait calmé son loup avant de pouvoir finalement reprendre forme humain. Il était rentré, avait nettoyé le sang à la javel et ensuite, il s'était assis dans la douche et il avait pleuré.

Il avait essayé de rester loin d'elle. Sue l'avait soutenu. Même s'il avait brisé le coeur de sa fille unique, elle pouvait voir à quel point Sam souffrait. Elle pensait qu'il avait blessé son âme-soeur et que c'était **ça **qui le faisait souffrir. La vérité c'était qu'il aurait été heureux de rester loin d'elle pour toujours. Mais ensuite, elle avait dit à Sue qu'elle voulait le voir et il avait DÛ y aller. Son âme-soeur avait insisté.

Il avait failli mourir lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle serait défigurée à vie. Son visage, son bras et elle avait perdu le bout de son auriculaire. Un rappel permanent de son échec. Il avait presque battu le loup à mort. Ça avait été stupide. Stupide, stupide.

Parce que le foutu loup avait agi sans réfléchir, maintenant ils étaient coincés avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées:<strong>

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : To see if I still feel<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. To see if I still feel

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3: To see if I still feel -<strong>

Les patrouilles.

Les pattes noires de Sam creusait des trous dans le sol de la taille d'assiettes.

Noir.

Était-ce approprié? Était-ce la couleur parfaite pour lui?

Noir. Certains disaient que ce n'était pas une couleur; juste un ton. Était-ce Monet ou un autre de ces peintres impressionnistes qui avait dit ça? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

Noir, plus noir, toujours noir. Coeur noir, garde noire...

_Jared: Seigneur, Sam, on joue au jeopardy? Définitions du mot noir pour 500$ s'il vous plaît._

Ils étaient séparés par des kilomètres, mais capable d'avoir des conversations, c'était plutôt cool en fait.

_Sam: Ouais, c'est ça, Jared. Bon...à quoi tu penses quand t'entends le mot noir?_

_Jared: Jacob. Jacob Black. _Il rigola. _Très bien, très bien...mmm...Café noir._

Le silence régna pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient.

_Jared: Une marque noire, un jour noir._

_Paul: Un désastre, _intervint Paul. _Tu sais comme le Vendredi Noir._

_Sam: Ouais, ou sale ou lugubre, comme broyer du noir._

_Paul: Du pessimisme, un futur noir. Des problèmes; celui qui ne se font pas dans la masse est un mouton noir._

_Jared: Même l'humour noir n'est pas positif, n'est-ce pas?_

_Paul: La couleur du deuil._

_Sam: Ouais, disparu...dissimulé._

_Jared: J'en ai un!_

_Sam: Un quoi?_

_Jared: Un noir positif...l'or noir...c'est quelque chose de positif._

_Sam: Excellent...comptes-les...un..._

_Jared: Seigneur Sam...on parlait de broyer du noir..._ Il ricana.

_Paul: Oublier est une bonne chose parfois...tu sais quand t'as un trou noir et que tu ne peux plus te rappeler de rien..._

_Sam: Ouais...t'as peut-être raison. _Seigneur, était-ce vraiment ce que Paul pensait? Il valait mieux tout oublier? Ugh.

Sam réalisa soudainement que Jared essayait de toutes ses forces de garder quelque chose secret.

_Sam: Jared...c'était quoi ça?_

_Jared: Tu me donnes un ordre? _Hésitant.

_Sam: _Soupir..._ Non._

_Jared: Je pense que je me suis imprégné._

_Paul: De qui? Avec qui? Putain..._

_Jared. Kim. _Il prononça ce nom comme si c'était celui d'un ange.

Sam souffrit encore plus. Une autre imprégnation. Putain!

_Sam: Kim?_

Jared leur montra l'image d'une petite Quileute; plutôt banale mais transformé en beauté indienne dans ses yeux. Elle rayonnait sous l'influence de la vision altérée de Jared.

_Paul: Tu veux dire la Kim à côté de laquelle tu es assis à l'école depuis des années? __**Cette **__Kim?_

_Jared: Vraiment? _Il semblait abasourdi.

_Paul: Mec, elle craque complètement sur toi depuis...putain, j'en sais rien...la maternelle...elle écrit ton putain de nom sur la couverture de tous ses livres...avec des putains de coeurs et de fleurs..._

_Jared: Elle fait ça? N'est-ce pas adorable..._

_Paul: Seigneur! Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille; elle se fait appeler Kim Cameron depuis si longtemps maintenant..._

_Sam: Typique._

_Paul: Bizarre. Je veux dire tu ne l'as même jamais __**remarqué**__ avant...comment pourrait-elle être ton âme-soeur..._

Paul n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ces histoires d'âme-soeurs. Et il le faisait savoir. En fait, il avait raison, pourquoi Jared l'avait-il remarqué seulement maintenant?

_Paul: Tu crois pas, Sam?_

_Jared: Elle m'aime __**déjà**__...c'est parfait... _Rien ne ruinerait ce moment pour lui, Sam en était convaincu.

_Paul: Parfait? Ouais, c'es ça. Je déteste ce putain de mot._

_Jared: _(ignorant Paul) _Je dois l'inviter à sortir avec moi._

_Paul: Elle va avoir une putain de crise cardiaque...son héros qui lui vient vraiment lui parler...ou une crise de panique et elle arrêtera de respirer...et ensuite elle aura un __**trou noir**__, hein, Sam?_

_Sam:...ouais et ensuite elle l'oubliera complètement..._

_Paul:...elle se cognera la tête en s'évanouissant...et se réveillera..._

_Sam:...sans la moindre idée de qui il est..._

_Paul:...le karma...ça me plaît..._

_Sam:...et ensuite, elle l'ignorera pendant des années..._

_Paul:...pendant qu'il écrira son nom dans ses livres..._

_Sam:...avec des coeurs et des fleurs autour..._

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire diabolique.

_Jared: Très drôle les mecs...je veux dire, tu comprends...n'est-ce pas, Sam? _Il avait l'air d'avoir peur que Sam ne comprenne peut-être pas.

_Sam: ouais...je comprends._

Sam y réfléchit une seconde. Comprenait-il vraiment? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps à lui. Seul dans sa tête.

_Sam: Vas-y Jared..._

_Jared: Sérieusement?_

_Sam: Ouais...vas...la trouver...vide ton sac et putain, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne la laisse pas s'évanouir et se cogner la tête._

Paul éclata de rire; de son rire aboyant habituel.

_Jared: Wow! Merci Sam. Je te raconterais comment ça s'est passé demain._

Il reprit forme humaine et disparut de leurs têtes, laissant une vague de joie et de bonheur derrière lui.

_Paul: Seigneur, j'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas la même expression stupide que toi quand tu vois ton âme-soeur._

_Sam: Quoi? Je n'ai pas..._ Il put presque entendre Paul lever les yeux au ciel.

_Paul: Bien sûr que si...tu ressembles à...bordel...je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir trouver un mot exprimant à quel point tu es pathétique...Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te le montrer..._

Il montra un de ses souvenirs à Sam. Sam entrant dans la maison un jour où Paul était entrain de manger. Les gens décrivaient Sam comme impassible généralement, mais dans les souvenirs de Paul, son visage semblait béatifié. Épris; voilà le bon mot. Seigneur, il avait l'air stupide. Ugh.

_Sam: Seigneur._

_Paul: Ouais, c'est plutôt moche de notre côté aussi...tu sais?_

_Sam: C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit, Paul. Tu le sais bien..._

_Paul: Ouais...je sais...putain...J'espère que je ne ressemblerais __**jamais **__à ça..._

_Sam: La volonté des Dieux..._ Il imagina la voix rauque du Vieux Quil.

Paul rigola à nouveau. Le silence régna ensuite pendant quelques minutes.

_Paul: _(hésitant)_ Est-ce que je peux partir aussi? Tu sais pour que je puisse...euh...célébrer le nouvel amour de Jared..._

Sam aurait levé les yeux au ciel si Paul s'était trouvé en face de lui.

_Sam: Ouais...va trouver quelque chose à baiser..._

_Paul: Woo hoo...Je dégage..._

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin seul.

Son loup pleurnicha.

_Ouais, ouais. On peut faire un saut chez elle. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, hein?_

Il continua à courir.

_Tu sais si on doit discuter, il te faut un nom._

_Sam est __**mon **__nom._

_Très bien._

_Blackie, c'est un truc de lopette...ink...shadow._

_Tu aimes celui-là? Cool._

_Shadow._

_Ouais, moi aussi. C'est cool._

Il s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt derrière la maison des Swan. Ils pouvaient entendre son coeur battre et sa respiration lente.

_Ouais, je sais. On l'a trouvé à la mi-septembre et elle est ressemble encore à un zombie._

_Des mois._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas sain._

_Absolument. Elle devrait manger plus et bouger. Je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle aime la chasse cependant._

_Oh, pourquoi on doit lui ramener des animaux? Des animaux morts? On est pas un chat._

_Pour manger?_

_Oh, je vois...tu nourris toujours ta femelle en premier._

_Mec, t'y connais rien aux filles humaines._

_Putain. Je deviens officiellement dingue. Je suis entrain de me disputer avec mon loup intérieur._

_Oui. Tu interviens souvent. Et je sais que tu es là._

_Très bien. Tu gagnes. Tu n'es pas intérieur._

_Et moi non plus._

_Non, elle __**mange **__des animaux morts. Ils doivent juste être cuits d'abord._

_Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse?_

_Elle sentait bon?_

_Menteur. Elle puait le vampire._

_Si c'est vrai. J'étais là. Je m'en rappelle._

_Oui. Quelle triste fille._

_Je me rappelle._

_Toujours si triste._

_Alors pourquoi on prend soin d'elle?_

_Non, je ne sais pas non plus. Mais on en a tous les deux envie._

_Elle n'est pas l'avorton de sa portée. Elle est la seule de sa portée._

_Je sais qu'elle est petite. Mais ce n'est pas une avorton._

_Pas de Meute?_

_C'est vrai, elle n'a pas de Meute. Elle est seule. Elle a juste son père._

_Oui, mais si elle ne sait pas qu'on est là, alors elle continuera à **penser **qu'elle est seule._

_Un ami._

_Oui, elle a besoin d'un ami._

_Jacob. Il était son amis. Quand ils étaient des louveteaux._

_Si on le pousse à bout. Il pourrait se transformer et on pourrait lui ordonner d'être son ami. C'est ça ton plan?_

_Bien sûr qu'il se transformera, c'est l'héritier d'Ephraim._

_Merde, je sais pas de quelle couleur il sera. Comme si c'était important._

_Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera noir._

_Oui, c'est notre couleur._

_Quoi? Je n'escaladerais **pas **un arbre pour regarder dans sa chambre._

_Promets-moi de foutre la paix à Emily._

_Un marché?_

_Très bien. Juste pour ce soir._

Sam reprit forme humaine, enfila son short et bondit dans l'arbre.

Il regarda prudemment dans la chambre. Elle était endormie. Elle ne se ressemblait à rien. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

_C'est pas bon d'avoir des cernes._

_Pourquoi? Parce que ça montre qu'elle ne dort pas assez._ Il fit du bruit et elle se redressa légèrement. Il redescendit rapidement de l'arbre avant de lui faire peur.

_Un ami. Tu penses qu'__**on **__pourrait être son ami?_

_Triste fille. Oui, je sais._

_Ouais, elle souffre aussi._

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : I focus on the pain<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. I focus on the pain

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4: I focus on the pain -<strong>

Sam courait vers chez lui. Pas qu'il ait encore l'impression que c'était sa maison. Ça avait été sa maison. Il n'avait pas eu grand chose dans sa vie qu'il avait pu considérer comme sa propriété. L'enfant d'une mère célibataire dans une réserve Indienne n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions. Une fois que son salaud de père était définitivement parti et qu'il avait arrêté de dépenser le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient en buvant, ils avaient galéré, et fait des sacrifices et économisé. Donc il avait été très content d'avoir un endroit qu'il avait pu appeler sa maison. C'était venu avec la Transformation, bien sûr, son prix de consolation. Sam le bulldozer avait à nouveau frappé.

Ça avait été 'sa' maison jusqu'à ce qu'Emily s'y installe. Maintenant, il regardait sa maison avec des yeux qui ne reconnaissaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de sa maison. Il entra dans le petit cottage. Et bien sûr, le cottage était plein de touches féminines comme des pots de fleurs et des bouts de tissus sur les tables et les meubles. Et c'était quoi ce putain de délire? Ce n'était que des attrapes-poussière pour lui.

Et une vieille carafe pleine de fleurs sauvages était placée exactement au centre de la table. Il était prêt à parier que c'était pile le centre de la table, parce la poignée de la carafe était alignée avec le bord de la table. Et les placards de la cuisine étaient blancs et brillants.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était encore **sa **maison. Ça sentait bizarre. Ça sentait beaucoup trop la javel et les produits ménagers et ça lui irritait le nez.

Elle ne lui demandait jamais son avis et c'était sa maison avant.

Avant.

N'était-ce pas exactement ça?

Seigneur, s'il bougeait le tapis, elle le remettait immédiatement là où elle le voulait. Il avait envie d'essayer pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Le décaler un tout petit peu.

Emily l'attendait. Elle était dans la cuisine; 'son domaine' avec la main tendue vers lui. Un ordre silencieux, mais il avait compris. Comme une putain de reine attendant qu'il lui paye hommage. Qu'il embrasse sa bague. Et le loup, Shadow se contrôlait. Donc il en fit autant.

Il s'approcha et étreignit son âme-soeur. Il pouvait sentir son visage prendre l'expression stupide que Paul lui avait montré plus tôt. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Une minuscule partie de lui était heureux d'être près d'elle. Ça soulageait une pression en lui. Ça faisait disparaître un partie de sa douleur. Ça arrêtait de tirer sur le câble de l'imprégnation.

C'était comme ça qu'il le voyait. Qu'il était lié à quelqu'un. Mais pas d'une bonne façon.

Être lié à quelqu'un impliquait une absence de choix, non?

Seigneur, cherchait-il la définition de 'lié' maintenant? Jared se foutrait de lui.

"Est-ce que tu sais où est le dictionnaire?" demanda-t-il à Emily. Sa propre putain de maison et il ne savait plus où se trouvait ses affaires.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Un dictionnaire? Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser?" répliqua-t-il. Ça semblait mignon, mais il pouvait entendre la réprimande dans sa voix.

Donc il embrassa ses cicatrices. Prends ça dans les dents salope.

Il trouva le dictionnaire tout seul. Il renifla toute la maison, à la recherche de quelque chose qui sentait le papier et le le moisi et pas elle. Elle n'avait jamais ouvert un dictionnaire de sa vie. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

Lié (verbe)

Participe passé de lier

1. Attacher avec un lien

2. Faire un noeud

3. Joindre, réunir

4. Épaissir: lier une sauce

5. Astreindre, obliger: mon engagement me lie

'Lié' signifiait obligation...un otage? Ouaip, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Pas de choix; pas de choix du tout. Paisseau? Il ne voulait pas extrapoler. Il renifla.

Alors pourquoi cette femme était sa parfaite compagne? Comment était-elle sensée le compléter? Comment était-elle sensée faire de lui un meilleur loup et un meilleur leader? Elle n'était pas son égale intellectuellement parlant. Elle ne lisait pas. Elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à l'actualité. Et encore moins aux politiques Natives Américaines. Sam s'inquiétait en pensant à la survie de leur petite tribu. Emily s'en moquait. Elle ne pensait pas beaucoup à la Meute, et encore moins à la grande Meute que formait leur tribu. Elle ne pensait pas comme la compagne parfaite d'un Alpha. En tout cas, elle ne pensait pas comme il pensait que sa parfaite compagne devrait penser.

Il aimait planifier le futur. Elle s'en moquait.

Donc si elle n'était pas une bonne louve, qu'est-ce qu'elle était? Un animal profiteur. Comme quoi? Une belette? Un renard? Non, les renards était des opportunistes intelligents qui prenaient soin de leur famille. C'était quoi l'oiseau qui pondait dans les nids d'autres oiseaux avant de partir et de laisser ses oeufs être couvés? Un coucou. Si Emily était un animal-garou, elle serait un putain de coucou.

"Le dîner est prêt, Sam," l'appela Emily.

Au moins elle pouvait cuisiner un peu. C'était un point en sa faveur. Mais sa préparation préférée était les muffins. Elle faisait d'énormes muffins qui étaient secs à l'extérieur et pas convenablement cuits à l'intérieur. S'il mangeait un autre de ces muffins, il allait s'étrangler. Et il savait que les autres pensaient pareil. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient toujours affamés et de la nourriture restait de la nourriture.

* * *

><p>Plus tard cette nuit-là, il s'allongea à côté d'elle dans 'leur' lit. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il roula sur le côté et lui effleura le bras, il caressa doucement sa peau pour lui demander silencieusement un peu de contact.<p>

"Je suis fatiguée, Sam," lui dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Elle ne lui offrit même pas un câlin. Putain, il accepterait même un câlin. Il accepterait _n'importe quoi_.

Ouais, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit la nuit précédente aussi. Et puis elle aurait ses règles et ce serait définitivement impossible. Et voilà qui était une autre incompatibilité. Il aimait le sexe et Emily non. Une autre chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Elle n'avait jamais de rapport sexuel ailleurs qu'au lit et seulement la nuit. Et les lumières devaient toujours être éteintes. Et elle ne faisait aucune position qu_'elle_ considérait 'bizarre', même si elles étaient parfaitement normales pour les autres couples et elle ne mettait jamais sa bouche ailleurs que sur celle de Sam.

Il soupira.

Il roula hors du lit, se leva et alla se branler dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : The only thing that's real<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. The only thing that's real

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5: The only thing that's real -<strong>

Bella entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Ça la dérangea dans son sommeil. Elle se réveilla avec le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa première pensée avait été que c'était Edward. Bien sûr, elle pensait que ce serait Edward. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était rien du tout.

Elle fut à nouveau déçue. Ça devait être une branche qui avait cogné contre la fenêtre.

Charlie choisit aussi de l'attaquer ce matin-là, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà fragile. Elle vit ça comme une attaque, mais vraiment, après quatre mois passés à l'écouter crier chaque nuit dans son sommeil, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore fonctionner normalement.

"C'est fini. Tu retournes chez ta mère," annonça-t-il. "Tu es comme morte, Bella."

Et elle l'était.

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'une aide professionnelle. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça..." Il fit un geste inutile de la main. La communication n'avait jamais vraiment été le fort de Charlie Swan, et les émotions lui donnaient de l'urticaire.

"Tu veux que j'aille voir un psy?" hurla-t-elle presque.

"Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne vas pas mieux, Bella."

Ça ne changerait rien. Pas de par la nature de la psycho-analyse mais à cause de tous les secrets. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle avait le cœur brisé parce que son petit-ami vampire l'avait quitté? Et qu'il avait refusé de lui donner une vie éternelle comme elle l'avait voulu. Il n'avait pas fait d'elle un membre de sa fabuleuse et richissime famille vampire. Une famille éternelle. Elle était enfant unique, elle n'avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs.

Elle marmonna à Charlie qu'elle essayerait de faire des efforts et de sortir avec des amis, et les yeux de Charlie se plissèrent avec suspicion. Comme s'il lui restait encore des amis.

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des efforts," lui dit Charlie. "Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir faire autant d'efforts. Ça me fait mal de te regarder," lui avoua-t-il. "Je veux juste que tu ne sois plus misérable. J'adorerais te voir heureuse, mais ne serait-ce que **plus **misérable serait un bon départ."

"Je ne bouge pas de Forks."

"Et pourquoi pas?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Parce qu'il y a l'école, et je ne veux pas déranger Phil et Maman..."

Le poing de Charlie s'écrasa sur la table. "On sait tous les deux ce qui se passe vraiment ici, Bella, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Ça fait des mois. Pas de coup de fils, pas de lettre, rien. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'attendre."

Elle haleta à la mention du sujet tabou; _lui._

"Je n'attends rien du tout," répondit-elle d'une voix monotone. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment être vivante. Comment pouvait-elle être encore vivante alors qu'_il _l'avait quittée.

"Bella..." commença Charlie.

"Je dois aller à l'école..." et elle s'enfuit.

Charlie pouvait la faire partir et ce serait une mauvaise chose. Parce que si Edward revenait, elle ne serait plus là et il ne saurait pas où elle était. Bien sûr, il pourrait lire les pensées des gens et découvrir où elle était. Mais elle préférerait vraiment être là. Pour l'accueillir. Parce que même si elle avait dit à Charlie qu'elle n'attendait rien du tout, elle...attendait quand même.

Elle prit la décision rationnelle de se remettre. Ou en tout cas, de faire semblant de se reprendre. Après le cours de math, lorsque Mr Varner les laissa sortir, elle s'arrangea avec Jessica pour aller voir un film à Port Angeles. Un film de zombie. Ça semblait étrangement approprié.

Elle fit parler Jessica dans la voiture et découvris avec surprise qu'elle était sorti avec Eric Yorkie. La vie amoureuse de Jessica la fit parler jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Après le film, Jessica et elle durent passer par une ruelle sombre. Quatre hommes étaient appuyés contre le mur d'un bar. Jessica fut instantanément nerveuse. Bella se rappela de la fois où des hommes l'avaient menacé et où elle avait été sauvée. Par _lui_. Elle était toujours incapable de penser le nom de son sauveur. Elle s'approcha d'eux au lieu de s'éloigner.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des hommes, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, elle entendit _sa_ voix.

'Arrête ça tout de suite Bella!' Il semblait enragé.

Elle l'ignora et fit un autre pas vers eux.

'Rejoins Jessica. Pas de bêtise, j'ai ta promesse.' La voix était adorable et un peu en colère après elle.

Jessica lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner.

_Il _était la seul chose qui était réelle. Il n'était pas là et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il était proche d'elle. Elle essaya de faire un autre pas vers les hommes et il lui grogna dessus.

Finalement, elle laissa Jessica l'entraîner au loin; son amie semblait sincèrement terrifiée. Cette scène, en plus du film de zombies qu'elles venaient de voir s'avéra être trop pour elle. Elle resta silencieuse sur tout le trajet du retour.

Bella réalisa qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à _eux_, mais qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de les oublier; elle devait se _rappeler _d'eux. Tant qu'_il _existait, elle pourrait supporter sa douleur. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir de Forks. S'_il _n'existait pas, alors elle n'existerait plus non plus.

Elle dit au revoir à Jessica, qui était complètement furieuse et qui lui dit sèchement qu'elle la verrait à l'école.

Charlie l'attendait et lui demanda où elle avait été.

"Au cinéma? Avec Jess, tu te rappelles?"

Il fut momentanément abasourdi. "Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée?" lui demanda-t-il platement.

"Sûr, on a regardé des zombies manger des gens. C'était génial. Bonne nuit, Papa."

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade et se roula en boule alors que la douleur creusait un trou dans sa poitrine. Elle haleta.

Mais elle le supporta.

* * *

><p>Sam et Shadow se disputaient dans la forêt.<p>

_Non, on ne peut pas._

_Je sais. Mais elle doit guérir seule maintenant._

* * *

><p>Elle alla travailler le matin suivant. Mike parlait avec des clients. Ils se vantaient de leurs dernières aventures sur les sentiers. L'un d'entre eux était vraiment irrité que l'autre ne croit pas qu'il avait vu un ours géant.<p>

"A quatre pattes, il était plus grand que vous," insista-t-il. "Gros comme une maison et noir comme la suie. Il faut avertir les gens..."

L'autre insista qu'il était sur le chemin du retour et rendu à moitié fou par la solitude et la faim. Il rigola. "Laissez-moi deviner. Vous rentriez en ville, non? Vous n'aviez pas fait de vrai repas ni dormi confortablement depuis une bonne semaine, hein?"

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une énorme créature noire la poussant du museau. Ses bras s'entourèrent instinctivement autour de son propre corps pour essayer de calmer la douleur. La douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit-là.

"Bella, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas?" lui suggéra Mike, en interrompant sa rêverie. Il lui tournait le dos et ne vit pas sa détresse.

"Sûr, je te verrais lundi à l'école," marmonna-t-elle.

"Dis-moi, mon gars...il y a eu des alertes à l'ours brun...ces derniers temps, par ici ? demanda le client, cherchant le soutien de Mike.

Elle entendit Mike lui suggérer d'acheter une de leurs boîtes hermétiques; toujours le vendeur. Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin, une autre image de l'énorme créature poilue la reniflant lui revint. Noir comme la suie et gros comme une maison.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là...lorsqu'elle se perdit...<em>elle le vit<em>.

Elle eut une crise de panique, elle était presque incapable de respirer et n'avait pratiquement aucune idée de où elle était ni où elle allait. Elle était sur le trajet de la maison, mais ne se rappelait pas d'être montée en voiture et elle était dans une rue qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir traversée. Elle était une menace. Quelqu'un la reporterait à Charlie et elle aurait encore plus de problèmes.

Elle était assise dans la cabine de sa camionnette, à écouter la pluie constante tomber en pensant au trou présent dans ses entrailles. _Il _lui avait promis que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Le simple souvenir de ces mots la déchira encore plus.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé? C'était une folle promesse qu'il avait brisé à l'instant même où il l'avait faite.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit les motos. Lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, Charlie lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne monterait jamais sur une moto; qu'elle n'accepterait même jamais de faire un tour en moto. Peut-être que c'était un autre moyen de _l'_entendre? Un autre moyen de se mettre en danger? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de danger à Forks.

Après une courte conversation avec le garçon Marks, qui lui assura que c'était des carcasses et que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il les jette, il l'aida à les charger dans sa camionnette.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait en faire; elle devenait juste une nouvelle Bella.

Puis elle se rappela de Jacob Black et de sa capacité à réparer pratiquement tout ce qui était mécanique.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : The needle tears a hole<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. The needle tears a hole

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 6: The needle tears a hole -<strong>

Un trou.

Elle vivait avec un trou maintenant. Elle le portait en elle.

Un trou aux bords arrachés, douloureux et sanglants. Un trou au centre de son être. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour s'empêcher de tomber en morceaux. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à avancer alors qu'une importante partie d'elle-même avait disparu, elle ne le savait pas. Comment pouvait-elle respirer sans ses poumons? Comment son cœur pouvait-il continuer à battre alors qu'il avait été arraché de sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait le couvrir. Le couvrir et fonctionner. Continuer à faire semblant d'être entière; en marchant, en parlant, et en existant. Mais occasionnellement et toujours par surprise, le trou se rouvrait. Il suffisait d'un mot ou d'une phrase pour qu'elle se rappelle de _lui_.

Elle ne supportait plus la musique maintenant, alors qu'elle y avait toujours puisé du réconfort. Elle éteignit la radio. Elle avait arraché celle qu'ils lui avaient offerte, et elle l'avait enterrée au fond de son placard. Elle ne pouvait même pas se convaincre de la jeter à la poubelle.

Elle alla à La Push après avoir appelé Charlie pour le prévenir. Il en fut ravi. Si seulement il savait pourquoi.

Son petit Jake avait grandi. Il faisait pratiquement deux mètres de haut, lui dit-il fièrement. Son visage s'était allongé, affiné et ses rondeurs enfantines avaient disparu. Il grandissait. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait loupé son seizième anniversaire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son âge était si important pour lui. Elle détestait les anniversaires.

Il déchargea les motos sans le moindre effort et les fit rouler jusque dans son garage. Elle passa l'après-midi assise dans sa Volkswagen Rabbit, à discuter avec Jake en le regardant embrasser le projet de reconstruction de motos à bras ouverts.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit sans un bruit.

* * *

><p>Sam poussa un grognement satisfait. Shadow et lui montaient la garde dans la forêt. Ils auraient des problèmes avec Emily pour être rentrés tard. Mais ils s'en moquaient.<p>

_Ouais. Ça lui fera du bien de dormir. Jacob est son ami._

_Je sais._

_C'est ce que tu voulais, non?_

Il soupira.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent.<p>

Elle continua à aller à La Push.

Elle rencontra Quil et Embry. Elle et Jake allèrent à la casse pour acheter les pièces qui leur manquaient. Elle dîna avec les Clearwater et Charlie chez les Black. Jake se moqua de la sauce tomate en boîte de Billy. Elle rigola.

Elle se sentait presque humaine.

Mais cette nuit-là, après deux nuits sans rêve, la forêt fut de retour. Celle qui l'avait faite crier chaque nuit pendant quatre mois.

Avant, c'était une forêt vide qui la faisait crier. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'_il _n'y était pas? Parce qu'elle _le _cherchait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas _le _trouver?

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas seule dans les bois. Sam Uley était là. L'homme qui l'avait ramassée la nuit à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas penser. A laquelle elle ne pensait pas consciemment, donc elle était relégué à son inconscient; à ses rêves. Mais c'était étrange de le voir là, si inconnu dans un rêve qui lui était si familier.

Ses yeux sombres semblaient étonnement hostiles. Ils semblaient être plein d'un secret; un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec elle. Elle le regarda dans ses rêves, ses yeux retournaient constamment vers Sam, après avoir voyagé dans la forêt pour _le _trouver. Il restait debout, à l'observer.

Ça la mettait mal à l'aise de l'avoir là, dans ses rêves.

Mais aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle ne le regardait pas directement, sa silhouette semblait trembler et changer. Il devenait plus large et plus sombre. Plus noir. Et il ne l'aidait pas. Il restait juste debout là.

Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait aidé auparavant. Il avait été attentionné. Il avait semblé inquiet pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était perdue. Il avait tenu la porte ouverte, prêt à la rattraper si jamais Charlie la faisait tomber. Il l'avait couverte avec une couverture supplémentaire.

Il lui avait caressé le visage de ses doigts puissants. Ils avaient été chauds.

Il s'était inquiété.

**Et maintenant, il l'ignorait.**

Ses cris commencèrent.

* * *

><p>A l'école, le jour suivant, elle choqua tout le monde en parlant.<p>

Angela était en train de raconter à tout le monde que Ben et elle n'avaient pas été aux sources d'eau chaude parce qu'ils avaient vu un immense animal noir sur le bas-côté de la route. Plus gros qu'un ours assura-t-elle à tout le monde.

Bella prit sa défense lorsque Lauren et Jessica l'accusèrent pratiquement de raconter des bobards. Angela était probablement la personne qui mentirait le _moins_ à un tel sujet.

"Non, elle a raison. Samedi, à la boutique, un randonneur a juré avoir vu cet ours lui aussi. Il a dit qu'il était énorme, noir et qu'il se trouvait juste à la sortie de la ville, hein, Mike?" Elle se tourna vers Mike pour qu'il corrobore son histoire.

Le choc disparut rapidement et les autres recommencèrent à parler entre eux. Certains eurent même le courage d'essayer de parler avec elle.

Plus tard, elle fut approchée par Angela. Elle aimait beaucoup Angela, mais elle la trouvait bien trop perspicace. Elles étaient en train de déposer leurs plateaux lorsqu'Angela lui demanda, "Tu vas bien?"

"Pas vraiment," admit-elle. "Mais ça s'arrange."

"J'en suis heureuse," sourit Angela. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Hier, cela a fait un an exactement que j'ai mis les pieds ici," remarqua Bella.

En entendant Lauren et Jessica cancaner, elles sourirent toutes les deux à l'idée que rien n'avait jamais vraiment changé.

Sauf que ça avait changé.

Elle rêvait de Sam Uley maintenant.

* * *

><p>Cette après-midi là, elle décida de visiter <em>leur <em>maison

C'était une tentative d'entendre sa voix parfaite à nouveau. Si elle allait chez lui, il serait là...non? Comme une sorte de déjà-vu? Inspiré par sa location plutôt que par sa proximité avec le danger.

La dernière fois où elle avait été là-bas, ça avait été le soir de son anniversaire. La coupure. Bizarre comme quelque chose de si petit avait eu de telles conséquences. C'était juste une petite coupure. Elle avait réalisé qu'il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette à travers la table recouverte d'assiettes prêtes à recevoir des parts de gâteau qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas manger. Après ça, elle avait eu besoin de points de suture. Et tout était allé en enfer. La fête avait été ruinée.

Elle ignora cette pensée; c'était irrespectueux. Il avait essayé de la protéger et il ne connaissait pas sa propre force...c'était tout. Son père l'avait recousu; il n'y avait rien eu d'irréparable.

Elle manqua le virage menant à la maison des Cullen. Il avait toujours été difficile à voir, mais maintenant, il était invisible. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la forêt pour reprendre ce qui était sienne. Elle dut reculer en marche arrière; il n'y avait pas assez de place pour faire demi-tour.

Alors elle allait le faire, pourquoi? En partie à cause du cauchemar. Le vide de son rêve lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Il y avait _quelque chose _à trouver. Il le fallait. C'était inaccessible et impossible, sans cœur et distrait...mais elle devait le trouver. _Il _était là dehors. Quelque part. Elle savait qu'il était quelque part; il était immortel, bien sûr qu'il était encore là dehors.

Et puis, c'était un anniversaire tordu. Tout avait commencé presque un an plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au lycée de Forks.

Elle s'engagea finalement dans l'allée menant à la maison. Elle eut l'impression de rouler pendant des heures. La maison n'était pas si loin que ça, si? Les plantes et les arbres recouvraient les côtés de la route encore et encore. Elle commença à paniquer. Et si la maison n'était plus là? Et si la maison avait disparu aussi complètement qu'_eux_? Et si quand ils déménageaient, ils prenaient leurs maisons avec eux?

Finalement la verdure s'éclaircit et elle arrêta la camionnette.

La clairière devant la maison avait été envahie par les mauvaises herbes.

La maison existait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais même si la maison n'avait pas changé, elle semblait différente. Un vide sans fin criait depuis les fenêtres extravagantes.

Vide. Abandonnée. Oubliée.

Comme elle?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sortit de la camionnette et s'approcha lentement de la maison. Elle alla jusqu'aux escaliers menant au porche. Elle laissa le contact, comme une sortie de secours.

Elle avait l'horrible impression que si elle entrait, elle trouverait tout à sa place. Immuables et permanents comme les vampires. Leurs possessions abandonnées et oubliées, comme elle. Le grand piano réduit en miettes toujours éparpillé partout.

Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans la maison.

Son moteur fut coupé.

Paniquée, elle fit volte-face et le trouva là.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : The old familiar sting<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
